


audacity

by nastyboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyboy/pseuds/nastyboy
Summary: Four times Kakashi's exhibitionism kink lead to an awkward situation, and one time that someone else's did.





	audacity

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines. have some porn to show how much I love you~

(1)

Adrenaline rushes through Iruka’s veins, boiling his blood from the inside out as he crouches, back flush to the thick trunk of a tree. He flattens his hands to the trunk, letting the rough impression of the bark calm his racing thoughts. He never thought Kakashi would ask to train together, he didn’t even know how Kakashi found time to train in between his Kage duties, but he was endlessly exhilarated that he did.

Iruka peeks carefully around the trunk into the clearing past it. He watches with barely contained glee as Kakashi shoots out of the trees, and straight onto the trigger for a barrier explosion trap. Iruka brings his hands together to dish out the chakra necessary without straining himself, but panics when he hears the distinct poof that accompanies a clone dispelling as the barrier is unsealing. He keeps his chakra focus, tossing out a light sensor net to his surroundings. His head whips around just in time for someone to crash into his side. They tumble together over the forest floor, kicking up dirt and weeds and grass in their scuffle to pin each other.

Eventually Kakashi gets Iruka’s hand clasped in one of his, forcing them above his head. His other hand cups Iruka’s chin while he shifts his weight back to pin Iruka’s legs. They’re both panting, fierce grey locked with fiery brown as they catch their breath, appearances thoroughly disheveled. Kakashi’s mask got pulled mostly down somewhere in the fight, it’s barely hooked over his chin and Iruka’s hitai-ate is long gone. Kakashi is caught off guard when Iruka laughs, it’s gasping and loud and it lights his face up like twinkling stars light the night sky. He’s mesmerized, his focus slips and so does his grip, Iruka jumps at the chance. Kakashi swears as he’s thrown to the ground, Iruka easily reversing their positions so he’s pressed close between Kakashi’s legs and holding their laced hands to the ground.

Iruka knows this is done because Kakashi’s relaxing under his grip, legs splaying a little further around Iruka’s hips and chest heaving. He grins, opening his mouth to tease Kakashi for getting lazy in his Hokage days, but he’s distracted by a flush spilling high over pale cheeks and pupils dilating to eclipse soft grey irises and pink lips parting around an uneven breath. His mouth goes a little dry at the sight. All of a sudden Iruka registers that there’s a low arousal burning through his system, cock straining against the ties of his pants.

Iruka leans down, the smile on his face edging into alluring. He grazes their lips in a chaste touch, and Kakashi’s lips drop further open. Iruka doesn’t take the obvious invitation, instead he pulls back, reveling in the precious sound that drops from Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi slides his hands from Iruka’s loosened grasp, propping himself up on his elbows to kiss Iruka. He guides their lips in a passionate tango, careful of the his sharp teeth while he nips Iruka’s lush lips. Iruka lets his hips roll against Kakashi’s, moaning at the experimental friction. It feels good for Kakashi too if the way his head lolls is telling. Iruka shifts his weight so their erections line up better, so the friction is better. Kakashi arches into him, mouth laving distracted kisses over his jawline as he squirms in response. 

They set a steady rhythm, hips shuddering and jerking against each other as pleasure sweeps down their spines. Iruka’s moaning into Kakashi’s shoulder now. His nails are digging into the dirt as his hands clench up. Kakashi’s teeth are caressing his neck, and he wants to ask him to bite, but he can’t gather his words.

At a particularly hard thrust, Kakashi’s legs start quivering where they’re draped over Iruka’s hips, and his head tips back, hanging loosely as pleasure washes over him. Iruka brings his lips to the hollow of Kakashi’s throat, pressing kisses through the fabric while his hips speed up. Kakashi whines, a pretty pathetic noise that Iruka wants to hear again. Before he can figure out how, a voice rings out around them. 

“Eternal Rival!” 

“Uhn, don’t stop,” Kakashi gasps, “he’ll leave.” He’s undulating his body against Iruka’s, and lifting a hand to weave in Iruka’s hair, leading him into another kiss. Kakashi shoves his tongue into Iruka’s mouth, efficiently claiming him, making Iruka shiver and moan.

“Rival! I have fou— Oh!” 

Iruka’s hips stutter to a stop as Kakashi lets out a frustrated growl. Iruka can feel Gai’s overbearing chakra signature over his shoulder. He lets his forehead fall into Kakashi’s shoulder, hoping this wouldn’t take too long. 

“I was sent to find you! I did not know that you would be in the middle of such Passionate Youthful Activities. My Sincerest Apologies for interrupting! To you as well, Iruka-sensei!”

“No worries, Gai-san.” Iruka mumbles into Kakashi’s neck, but Kakashi talks over him.

“Who sent you? And why?”

“Shikamaru! He told me that I was to drag you back to your work!”

“I’ve got a free hour to train.”

“He told me you would say that! Are you lying to me, Dearest Rival?”

Kakashi purses his lips, and pinches Iruka’s neck as he feels the other man smother giggles into his throat. “Of course not, Gai. I really do have a free hour, instead of having lunch I’m sparring with Iruka. I’m not supposed to be back in my office until 1:30.” 

“Kakashi! It is nearly 2 o’clock!”

“Oh, whoops.” Kakashi sighs as Iruka pulls back laughing.

(2)

Iruka's eyes open wide in surprise for a moment before falling half lidded, and he relaxes into the door of Kakashi’s apartment and lips against his own. He can see the way Kakashi's lashes glow in the moonlight from this close, the shadows they cast on his fair skin as his eyes flutter closed. Iruka lets his own eyes shut, succumbing to the heat of the kiss as Kakashi presses closer. Kakashi's lips are thin and chapped and his teeth peek over them to press into Iruka’s own, but Iruka thinks he’ll be okay with that as long as Kakashi keeps sucking on his tongue like that.

When Iruka breaks the kiss to take in a much needed breath, dizzy from the lust and the way kiss made him forget to breath, Kakashi wastes no time in dropping to his knees. His hands are just as swift as he undoes Iruka's pants. Iruka simply watches in anticipation as Kakashi fishes out his half hard cock. Kakashi wets his lips, pressing a sloppy kiss to the slit as his hand works Iruka to full hardness. He squeezes Iruka almost lovingly, as he sucks the head between his lips. Iruka is taken aback by how warm Kakashi's mouth is around him, and how Kakashi’s fangs don’t graze him even once as the jounin laps at the head of his dick.

"Kakashi," Iruka lets his head fall back against the door with a moan. Kakashi skillfully keeps his teeth out of the way as he takes Iruka’s dick further into his mouth. He tongues the head of Iruka’s dick softly, moaning and bobbing his head around the shaft in his mouth. A curse slips free of Iruka’s lips, moans spilling after it when Kakashi sucks hard on the head. Kakashi pulls back with a embarrassingly loud sound, ducking his head down, and pressing wet kisses along the veins on the underside as he glanced up through thick, pale lashes.

Iruka can’t tear his eyes away from the sight, enraptured as Kakashi slides reddened lips back down his shaft. When he feels one of Kakashi’s fangs graze his cock, his eyes nearly roll back in his head. It hurts, but Iruka has never been one to turn down some pain to complement his pleasure. His head falls back, knocking against the solid wood door. He brings one hand up to cover his mouth as his noises get louder, vaguely aware that it’s too late at night for him to be this loud. 

Kakashi is still treating his dick like a starving man treats a meal; as if he could never get enough. He’s bobbing his head frantically now, hand squeezing teasingly over the flesh that isn’t surrounded by wet heat. Iruka glances down, and he can see that Kakashi’s free hand has worked his pants open enough to fit down them. He swears again, his blood boiling hotter at the thought that Kakashi finds this arousing enough to get off to it. He thuds his head against the door purposefully a few times, trying to focus enough to stave off his approaching orgasm. His hips jump forward involuntarily when a fang scrapes him again, and Kakashi’s lips meet his fingers where they’re settled around the base of Iruka’s dick. Iruka can feel the tight softness of Kakashi’s mouth convulse around him when the jounin gags, and he gasps as he feels like he’s falling. 

Except he is falling?

The door he had previously been leaning on is gone from behind him. His dick slips from Kakashi’s mouth as he falls backwards, and closes his eyes and braces himself for impact. It’s much quicker and… softer than he’s expecting. He opens his eyes to see Kakashi, still thoroughly disheveled on his knees and looking just as surprised as Iruka feels. A thick arm wrapping around his waist doubles his confusion, though it does make him realize he fell into a person. Iruka can feels his face flush with more than arousal as he tips his head back to see who caught him. Two deep scars in a sleepy, scowling face greet him.

Iruka is looking up into the eyes of Ibiki Morino.

Iruka wants to _die_. 

After a painfully long silence where Ibiki’s scowl just deepens further, Iruka manages to gather his thoughts, “I— I— I am so sorry. We were— we thought— I thought— I am _so sorry_.”

The clear agitation in Ibiki’s eyes grows with each of Iruka’s words, and Iruka finds his thoughts becoming more and more frazzled with fear. He thinks he might actual get to die with the way this is going, but a voice comes from further in the apartment.

“‘Biki, who is it?” And Iruka knows that voice. That voice is the second biggest gossip in Konoha, behind only Inoichi Yamanaka. That voice is Anko Mitarashi. His best friend, whom he has neglected to tell that he is fucking Kakashi. Iruka curses, arms scrambling for the door frame so he can pull himself standing. He hurries to right himself, tucking his halfhard dick away. His gaze darts to Kakashi who is still on his knees, and tugs him to standing as well. Iruka blanches as he looks over Kakashi’s mussed appearance because god, he sure does look like he was sucking dick. He fidgets because Anko can’t find out like this. She’ll never forgive him. Iruka glances at Ibiki, who still looks stone cold as ever, face falling as he realizes he won’t find help there.

But then, “No one, let’s get back to bed.” 

Ibiki swings the door shut before Anko can look out of it, and Iruka feels relief crash through him. He swears to himself that he’s taking her out for lunch tomorrow, and updating her extensively on his love life. In generous detail. And that Ibiki is getting a Thank-You gift basket.

 

(3)

It's been a long day, and Kakashi is glad that it's over.

Kakashi is especially glad of the way that Iruka hips are rocking into his own, fucking him gently into the wall. He turns his cheek into it, and the surface feels cool even through his mask. The head of his dick is pushing ever so slightly into the smooth silk of his robes where they’re hitched up round his waist, and it's just enough to be enticing, but not wholly satisfying. He gasps into the wall at a particularly hard thrust, eyes pinching tighter and mouth dropping open to pant while his hips jerk back to get Iruka to do that again. Iruka leans forward, closing him in even further against the wall, and limiting his ability to press back. Kakashi's breaths are harsh with the pleasure dripping through his veins like a sedative, and he can't keep his eyes from slipping shut.

Iruka purrs, "You look so good right now. Clothes moved just enough for me to get my hands on you. Your ears are flushed so red. It's adorable. And hot." Iruka leans forward to nip the curve of one of said ears, and Kakashi moans, shifting so he can slide one hand down the wall, but Iruka catches it. He traps Kakashi's fingers in the grooves between his own, pressing their knotted hands flat to the wall. "You feel so good too. So hot and slick around me. And you're squeezing me so tight, especially when I say something you like. Like if I tell you that you look so pretty for me." Iruka's words trail into a moan as Kakashi does clench up, an involuntary shiver rocking from his shoulders down the length of his spine. He moans in response to Iruka's voice in his ear, and Iruka sighs. "You sound good too. You're usually quieter than this, but I'm not complaining. It's a nice change; hearing how much you love my cock in you without people to hear. Oh, but if it wasn't so late, people would hear you. They'd see you too, their beloved Hokage being fucked into the wall just like he wants. Like he's _needed_ all day, hm?"

Iruka's hips start to slow as Kakashi takes too long to answer. Kakashi chokes on his own desperate sounds to force out a strangled yes accompanied by a loud groan as Iruka's hips snap into him. The bellend of Iruka's dick is dragging along Kakashi's insides so nicely, pressing into his prostate sweetly when Iruka hilts himself, and Kakashi is certain that if a hand wraps around his dick he'll be gone. He's so pent up with the sluggish fucking, and the stress of the day, that he knows he could cum at any second. He is about to say as much when he hears the soft _tup_ of feet landing on his window sill.

Kakashi silently, but thoroughly curses any and every deity he knows in the time it takes for him to sluggishly peel open his eyes. He's staring into the blank porcelain of an ANBU mask. There is a clean cut spanning down the left cheek from the eyehole, and Kakashi can see that their clothing and gear is in the subtle disarray of someone returning from a mission. Iruka is still shallowly thrusting into him, and it's so, so tempting for Kakashi to just close his eyes, to pretend he didn't hear or see them, but he doesn't. He twists his hand around in Iruka's, digging his nails into whatever skin he grips to get Iruka's attention then saying very softly, 

"We've got company." 

Several things happen at once; Iruka jerks back, pulling out of Kakashi rather abruptly, Kakashi stumbles to drop into the chair at his desk, and the ANBU slips, nearly falling off the window sill. They gracefully right themselves, hopping down to stand in the room as Iruka and Kakashi make themselves halfway decent. The room is quiet for a long moment. Kakashi looks to the ANBU, sure he knows who it is. He notes that they have a bird-like mask, and for a second he worries it is the gossipy ninja with the codename Jay, but the dark hair pulled neatly into a high, tight ponytail assures him it isn’t. The lilac line drawn across the forehead tells him it’s Hawk. Kakashi can’t bring himself to care enough to remember who’s behind the mask.

"I didn’t mean to interr—”

Kakashi rolls his eyes, "Shut up." Iruka blanches at Kakashi's tone while the ANBU imperceptibly straightens. "Why are you here?"

"My report is to be delivered to the Hokage, himself. I saw that the light was on."

“I see." Kakashi holds his hand out flat, staring at them expectantly. They hand him a sealed report scroll, and he passes a burst of chakra into it, unrolling it without preamble. Iruka cringes when his eyes meet the ANBU’s for the scant time it takes Kakashi to read over the report. 

“Thank you, Hawk. You’re dismissed.” 

They salute, and swiftly leave the way they came. As soon as their chakra is out of range, Kakashi speaks. 

“Ugh—” 

“Now, if you could,” he stands, and walks over to the wall, turning to face it then oh-so-slowly gathering his Kage robes, letting them drift up to reveal more and more of his legs, until just the barest bit of his ass is on display. He bends so his cheek is to the wall, arching his back tantalizingly. “Continue fucking me until I cum so hard I can’t feel my legs, that would be great.”

Iruka makes a strangled sound in response.

(4)

There’s three sharp knocks on the door before it swings open. Iruka is standing there looking decidedly… bold. Kakashi is surprised by the intent rolling off him in palpable wave. It feels dangerous, but in a much more intoxicating way than killing intent. Iruka struts across the room in few steps, yanking Kakashi’s chair out from under the desk, and dropping to his knees in front of him.

“I need you to come down my throat.” His voice is absent minded, obviously more concerned with getting Kakashi’s robes open enough to get his cock out than informing him as to his purpose. Kakashi can’t find it in himself to mind as Iruka fits plump lips around his shaft, already half hard from Iruka’s insistence, tongue wiggling under the foreskin just to make Kakashi squirm. Iruka wastes no time in bobbing his head, effortlessly working his hand along what he can’t reach yet. He sets a fast pace, tongue playing along the underside, carelessly slathering spit along Kakashi’s cock. He takes more and more into his mouth as he rocks until his nose is squished into Kakashi’s pelvis. Iruka’s moan is indulgent as he holds himself there, swallowing convulsively around Kakashi’s. He pulls back, laving hot kisses over the slit as he takes a quick breath.

Kakashi’s fully erect and leaking precum all over Iruka’s lips. His head hangs over the back of his chair, mouth yawing idly as Iruka leans forward to deep throat him again. Kakashi moans Iruka’s name into the air, his thighs already twitching as he rapidly hurtles towards orgasm. Iruka’s hands come up to press his hips into the chair, so Kakashi’s movements can’t disrupt his steady rhythm of dive in, suck hard, pull back. Iruka’s nails dig crescents into the meat of Kakashi’s hips, and he moans, attempting to take more of Kakashi when he _can’t_. Kakashi struggles his head up, eyes opening halfway so he can watch when Iruka finally pulls back to take a breath. Iruka pants against his cockhead, glancing up at Kakashi through his lashes, all coy flushes around his scar and sweet, big, brown eyes, just before he swallows him down with no hesitation again.

Kakashi’s teeth tear his mask as he bites hard into his lip. His feet press into the ground, flexing in vain as he tries to shimmy away from Iruka’s talented mouth. He wants to make this last because it isn’t often that Iruka is quiet so _desperate_ , but it’s too late. Besides Iruka is so determined that he can’t really do anything aside from cum extremely soon. He gets a hand in Iruka’s hair, tugging the hair tie loose so he can really grab a fistful. Kakashi groans, eyes falling shut tight when one of Iruka’s hands slides down to tenderly palm his balls, nimble fingers reaching back to stroke his perineum.

When Iruka pulls off next, he speaks, voice roughened and used, “Come on, ‘Kashi. Cum in my mouth.” His hand is stroking fervently along Kakashi’s dick, lips sucking the plump bellend wetly in between words. “Please, I want it. Come on.”

There’s a knock on the door, and Kakashi panics a little bit, watching Iruka sink down on his dick again. His orgasm is right there, and Iruka is not stopping whatsoever even as another knock comes. As the door opens, Kakashi tries to tug Iruka off his cock, but Iruka’s not having any of it. Kakashi feels embarrassment flood through his body when Shikamaru freezes in the doorway, eyes blowing wider than he’s ever seen them at the sight before him. Kakashi wants to apologize, but he can only let out a humiliatingly loud moan as Iruka growls around his dick, doubling his efforts to get to Kakashi to cum. 

Kakashi hunches his shoulders as his orgasm is torn from him. It leaves him breathless like a good punch to the solar plexus, and the trembling in his legs jolts into full on shaking as Iruka keeps sucking. He’s fairly sure Iruka is trying to work him straight into a second _dry_ orgasm with how ferocious he’s being, but Kakashi eventually yanks his hair enough to make Iruka pull off his spent dick. He slumps over, tucking his head between his knees as he jerks and shivers through aftershocks. Kakashi vaguely thinks he can hear Iruka smack his lips in satisfaction, but his brain is too preoccupied turning to mush to really make sense of anything. Iruka stands, discreetly wiping a mixture of saliva and precum from his chin before he turns to face Shikamaru, who’s still utterly flabbergasted in the doorway. 

“What did you need, Shikamaru-san?” Shikamaru just kind of stares for a moment, gaze flicking between Kakashi’s still recovering form and Iruka as the chunin fixes his ponytail back into its usual tidiness. 

“I— I don’t,” Shikamaru purses his lips, reigning in his emotions somewhat. “I don’t actually know. It seems I’ve forgotten in my shock.” His tone slips into his usual dry sarcasm, but his eyes keep darting to Kakashi. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll remember, eventually.” Iruka makes his way to move past Shikamaru out of the room, but he’s halted by Shikamaru’s hand on his arm. His face looks worried now.

“Is he, uh, okay?” 

Iruka laughs, “Yeah, this happens sometimes. He’ll be fine in like ten minutes.”

“If you say so. Also, why?” A whine edges into his voice, and Iruka looks up. Shikamaru is glaring at him. “You guys have plenty of places to do this that isn’t _in public_ , so why?”

Iruka shrugs, ”It’s fun. You should try it.” His smirk widens with concealed laughter as Shikamaru’s cheeks burst with splotchy red.

(+1)

Kakashi is flush to Iruka’s back, mask down as he sinks deep bites into the column of Iruka’s throat. Iruka hands fumble with his keys. He finally fits the key properly in the lock, turning it as he sends a pulse of chakra through the wood of the door to unravel his seals. He lifts a hand to playful shove Kakashi off his neck as he steps over the threshold. 

Iruka’s eyes snap wide when he realizes that someone is already in his apartment. His shocked gaze falls on where Gaara is seated on the couch, face flushed bright as he hunches over a familiar head of blonde hair. Naruto’s face is mostly blocked from sight by Gaara’s pale thighs slung over his shoulders. His grip on Gaara’s waist is almost white knuckled as he buries his face between those thighs. Iruka grows uncomfortable as it seems that neither of the ninja have noticed them. Kakashi announces their presence with a loud _ehem_ when Naruto redoubles his effort to get Gaara off. 

Naruto jolts, jerking his face up from between Gaara’s thighs, and promptly smacking the back of his head into the bottom of Gaara’s chin. Sand pours from the gourd leaning against the door to circle them restlessly as Gaara holds his chin, and Naruto holds the back of his head. 

“Shit,” Naruto scrubs his hands through his hair, bashfully raising his head to look over at Iruka and Kakashi. “Uh, hey.” Kakashi makes a gesture like wiping his chin in Iruka’s periphery, and Iruka can’t help but laugh as Naruto hurriedly imitates it, cleaning his face with his sleeve. Gaara is still rubbing his chin, and pointedly looking away from them. 

“I didn’t know you were back from your mission.” Iruka says.

“Well, now you do.” Naruto laughs, though it trails off a little nervously, hand still running through his hair. Iruka looks to Gaara.

“Hello, Kazekage-sama.” 

Gaara looks up at that, brows furrows the tiniest bit, “You walked in on me getting eaten out. You can call me Gaara.” Iruka flushes then, averting his gaze.

“Of course, Gaara.” Kakashi coughs behind him to cover a laugh when Gaara nods, suddenly not at all shy to meet their eyes. “Why don’t I make us some tea?” 

“I’ll help you!” Naruto says, jumping up from his crouch. Gaara is awkwardly folded for a moment before his legs slide from Naruto’s shoulders. Gaara calmly grabs his pants from the floor, shimmying into them, and Iruka says nothing, just walks into the kitchen. He searches the cabinets, pulling down the pot and tea leaves. Naruto falls into place beside him, filling the pot with water and setting it on the stove to boil. Iruka crosses his arms, leaning his hip against the counter. Naruto mimics the position, gaze roving over Iruka as he clearly tries to think of a way to start the conversation.

Iruka does it for him, “So, you and Gaara?”

“Mhm.”

“What happened to you and Hinata?” 

“Nothing. We’re still together, it’s just an open thing. She was going to join us, but she had some clan thing to take care of. She’ll be over later.” Iruka nods as Naruto falls silent, worries assuaged with the explanation. It’s silent, the near silent bubble of simmering water the only sound in the room. Naruto breaks it, as he is wont to do with silences. 

“You and Kakashi?” Iruka whips his head up, wondering _who told him_ , but then he sees Naruto’s eyes on his neck, and he remembers the bites Kakashi was leaving on him earlier. He flushes. 

“Yeah. I meant to tell you earlier, but the time never seemed right.” 

“How long?” 

“Mm, almost six months.” Iruka is surprised. Has it really been that long?

“I had a hunch. You’ve been spending a lot of time with him. And Neji is a really talkative drunk, and he told us this crazy story of accidentally walking in on the Hokage getting fucked. He was super upset about it because he couldn’t figure out how to apologize, but he wanted to. He also thought Kakashi might be mad at him.” Iruka files away a reminder to get Neji an apology gift basket for his troubles. “I was kinda banking that you would be at his place tonight. ‘Cause Kankuro and Gaara are sharing a hotel room, and Hinata still lives at the Hyūga compound, and that place creeps me out.”

“Why weren’t you in your room?”

Naruto rubs a hand over the back of his neck, blushing, “I got a little, uh, eager.”

“Well, don’t make it a habit. It only gets you into trouble.” They laugh together, attending to the tea as the water finally boils.


End file.
